Un hogar muy familiar
by I.S.L.Supporter
Summary: A pesar de todas las dificultades, los tres que se encontraron en Las Vegas lograron alcanzar la felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**"Un hogar muy familiar"**

**Esta historia comienza cuando Mittens le ofrece a Bolt permanecer en una caja de cartón cerca de ella, y él le dice que debe seguir su viaje hasta California, lo cual hace a pesar de conocer el pasado de la Gata neoyorquina. Yendo en otro auto como polizón, sin embargo, su determinación de reunirse con Penny se ve muy pronto afectada por una nube de tristeza. Hasta allí habían atravesado juntos gran parte del país. Ahora él seguía su camino solo; y esa soledad la sentía tanto fuera como dentro de él.**  
><strong>"Me duele haber tenido que dejarla… -Pensaba Bolt. -Pero… Supongo… Cuando haya vuelto al lado de Penny podré hacer que regrese conmigo a Las Vegas para buscar a Mittens".<br>****La Gata, sentada frente a su plato de comida, sólo podía pensar que nuevamente se había quedado sola; abandonada esta vez, por el único ser que había empezado a interesarse por ella.  
>"Le dije lo de mi familia, hice con él el viaje a Las Vegas… Y cuando me sacó de allí pensé que realmente significaba algo para él. ¿Por qué ahora no quiso quedarse conmigo?"<br>****Mientras todavía lloraba, alguien habló desde adentro de una esfera transparente: Rhino.  
>"¿Y… Por qué no pudiste ir con él a Los Ángeles?"<br>****Aunque ella no está segura de hacerlo, el Hamster la convence. -"Si lo quieres, o deseas que él esté a tu lado, ahora la única manera es seguir sus pasos".  
><strong>**Y la Gata acepta, yendo acompañada por el Hamster.  
><strong>**En esos momentos, Bolt llega al estudio de filmación… Y ve que Penny recibe alegremente a un falso Bolt. Destrozado por dentro, deja caer su juguete con forma de zanahoria: comprende que perdió a Penny y no cree que sea posible volver junto a Mittens. Tampoco sabe qué hará desde ese momento, pero sí que nunca regresará a los estudios cinematográficos donde ganó tanta fama.  
><strong>**Entonces, sin poder creerlo, ve a Mittens bajar de un edificio; ella le habla sobre Penny y él le responde algo, pero pronto se queda callado: ha escuchado la voz de Penny llamándolo desde el interior del edificio en llamas.  
><strong>**Se las ingenia para entrar y encuentra a la niña, que esta vez sí reconoce en él al verdadero Bolt.  
><strong>**Esa noche, el Perro dormirá cansado pero feliz de estar otra vez en su hogar.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, acabo de mandar el prólogo de mi primer fic...<br>Dentro de poco empezaré a mandar las partes que siguen, aunque en estos días no sé cuánto tiempo voy a tener. Por otra parte, me falta saber cómo agregarlas. Si alguno lee lo que escribí, y puede dejarme las instrucciones... Porque también tengo algo que escribí hace mucho, que me gustaría traer aunque no sea un fic.


	2. Domingo

**Domingo**

**Penny, bastante recuperada de su mala experiencia, no deseaba otra cosa que salir a jugar con Bolt en el jardín. Mittens, con expresión de querer decirle algo al Perro, los vio salir y no pudo esperar mucho más.  
><strong>**Lo llamó desde una ventana y él no tardó en entrar. Nuevamente en el living, Mittens comenzó a decir:  
>"Ayer estuviste maravilloso, Bolt…"<br>"Por qué, Mittens? …No conseguí, sacar personalmente a Penny".  
>"Es que ahí adentro todo estaba siendo devorado por las llamas; y por supuesto estaba el humo".<br>"Eso sí es cierto, pero yo sigo pensando que podría haber hecho algo mejor".  
>"Pero no, tontito -sonrió brevemente ella. -Yo ahora sí, pienso que eres un héroe".<br>**"**Oh… Gracias, Mittens". -Respondió él sintiendo cómo se le ensanchaba el corazón. ****Cada vez estaba más convencido de de que nunca habría debido dejarla allá, en Las Vegas, ni por un momento.  
><strong>**Se volvió hacia ella antes de ir a la cocina. -"¿Te gustaría ir conmigo por mi ciudad más tarde? …Hay cosas que deberías ver".  
>"¡Me encanta la idea! -Se entusiasmó. -Después del almuerzo vamos".<br>****Mittens, Bolt y Rhino comieron en la cocina; ella lo hizo despacio, como delicadamente. El Perro terminó lo de su plato en uno o dos minutos.  
>"¿Comiste bien?" -Le preguntó la Gata.<br>"Sí… Supongo. Espero que no me duela después la barriga".  
><strong>**Mittens no pudo evitar reírse por un momento. -"Debes comer con cuidado, mi… Perdón, Bolt". -A él no se le escapó lo que ella aparentemente había empezado a decir.  
>"Espera, ¿Qué estabas a punto de decir?"<br>****Ella intentó una explicación apresurada.  
>"Nada… No sé, a veces me confundo algunos nombres. Me pasa incluso con mi familia. Supongo que estaba por decir 'Mickey', el nombre de un primo lejano mío".<br>"¿Un primo? ¿Dónde vive?" -Quiso saber Rhino.  
>"En estos momentos debe estar en un lugar muy al sur de Nueva York. Dice que allí se disfruta mucho el sol, y hasta hay un parque de diversiones muy grande". -Hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por dentro quería llorar.<br>"Bueno, podríamos ir a ese parque, algún día…" -Sugirió Bolt, tratando de no insistir en lo que sin duda había perturbado a Mittens.  
>"¡Sí, sí, sí!" -Se entusiasmó ahora Rhino, saltando al lado de su plato como una pelota de tenis con bigotes.<br>****En el paseo, ninguno pudo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido durante el almuerzo. Bolt había comido todo muy rápido… ¿Estaba ansioso por caminar junto a Mittens?  
><strong>**Y ella lo había hecho muy despacio… ¿Era por tristeza?  
><strong>**Pero ahora, yendo ambos uno al lado del otro, sólo el miedo les impedía ganar esa batalla interior.  
><strong>**  
>Esa noche, en el jardín, Mittens recordó la parte de la conversación donde por poco le revelaba sus sentimientos y se sintió repentinamente con mucho frío aunque estuviera en pleno Julio. Subió a una rama para ver si allí podía ordenar mejor sus pensamientos.<br>****¿Por qué no había podido decirle lo que quería si realmente deseaba hacerlo? Esas cosas no podían ser tan difíciles justo para ella, y sin embargo Mittens no se había sentido capaz de confesarle que en realidad era para ella mucho más que un héroe.  
><strong>**¿Acaso esperaba que él se diera cuenta, al oírla hablar, de sus más profundos deseos? …Pero si ella misma no encontraba aún las palabras para expresarlos, difícilmente entendería él lo que ella necesitaba.  
><strong>**La Gata no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, haciéndolo brillar como una pequeña Luna. Luego vinieron más, y sólo cuando hubo pasado más de media hora desconsolada, se sintió lo bastante bien como para volver a la casa.****  
><strong>


	3. Una dolorosa espera

**Lunes**

**Bolt terminó su desayuno y pudo notar dos cosas: la Gata no había empezado el suyo, y sus ojos verdes miraban tristemente en dirección a su plato. En el living había una radio encendida pasando música.  
>"Come, Mittens, ¿No tienes hambre?"<br>"No…" -Le respondió al Perro.  
>"¡Qué bien! -se alegró Rhino. -¿Puedes dármelo?"<br>"¡Rhino! Eso estuvo muy mal!" -Le ladró Bolt en la cara al Hamster y Rhino corrió como para esconderse bajo la heladera.  
><strong>**A ella, sin embargo, no parecía molestarle que Rhino se terminara todo su desayuno.  
>"¿Qué ocurre, Mittens? ¿Te pasó algo malo, anoche?" -Se acercó Bolt un poco más a ella.<br>"No, es sólo que… Me acordaba de cómo me abandonaron. Parece mentira, pero eso sigue poniéndome triste".  
>"Vamos, Mittens, sabes que puedes contarme todos tus problemas. Y si yo puedo, te ayudaré…"<br>"No me dejes afuera… -intervino Rhino, ahora oportunamente. -Yo también puedo ayudarla, Bolt".  
>"Gracias, chicos, pero creo que esto debo resolverlo yo misma…"<br>****Pobre Mittens… Justo en ese momento, en la radio empezó la canción "Words don't come easy", y ella vio cómo su mundo interior empezaba a romperse en llanto, el cual surgió inmediatamente después.  
>"Yo… ¡Oh!, ¿Qué voy a hacer con mis ilusiones…?"<br>****Se alejó llorando y yendo otra vez al jardín; Bolt se quedó mirándola sin saber ni cómo reaccionar y Rhino ni siquiera pensó en seguir comiendo su propio desayuno.**

**Pero la Gata no se quedó en el jardín. Después de trepar al Avellano donde había estado la noche anterior, saltó desde allí a una terraza no muy alta; luego a otro tejado, esta vez perteneciente a una rosticería.  
><strong>**El olor a pollos en barbacoa llegó rápidamente a su olfato, pero sin pasar de allí; a ella, ahora le habría dolido incluso comer su plato predilecto.  
><strong>**"No lo conseguí… -pensaba. -No pude decirle cuánto lo necesito. ¿Qué me pasó, quisiera saber, estando frente a él? ¿Podré decírselo acaso, alguna vez?"  
><strong>**Pero esa parte todavía era más fácil de expresar. En cambio esas dos palabras -"Te amo"-, podían significar mil cosas, o ninguna.  
><strong>**¿Cómo transmitirle entonces, a Bolt, todos sus sueños a través de ellas?  
><strong>**En esas circunstancias, sólo podía estar segura de lo mucho que necesitaba a su lado al Perro blanco.  
><strong>**"Ahora él está en su casa… -lloraba Mittens. -Y yo debería volver. Pero no sé si voy a poder decirle eso apenas lo vea, y no quiero que vuelva a verme llorar sin yo poder explicar mi tristeza".  
><strong>**Cuando más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, un Palomo llegó planeando para detenerse apenas a una distancia prudente, pero superando su miedo al verla tan triste.  
><strong>**"Oye, ¿Por qué lloras? …Si puedo preguntar eso".  
><strong>**"Porque, yo… -levantó un poco ella la cabecita. -…Creo que amo a alguien, y no sé si él podrá saberlo y aceptarme".  
><strong>**"¿Pero cómo, no se lo dijiste, de algún modo?"  
><strong>**"Me resultó imposible… Las palabras se me quedaron en la garganta".  
><strong>**"Pero estás segura de que lo amas, ¿No?"  
><strong>**"Sí, desde el día en que me rescató, entrando a sacarme de algo llamado 'Centro de Adopciones' -le contó la historia. -Luego él siguió viajando hasta aquí (yo después decidí hacer lo mismo), y cuando hace poco rescató a una niña atrapada en un enorme incendio, yo empecé a sentirme muy orgullosa de él".  
><strong>**"Ah, sí… Vi ese incendio, desde mi casa en el árbol, y ahora… Un momento, ¿Por casualidad te refieres a Bolt?"  
><strong>**"Sí, es él…" -Asintió Mittens.  
><strong>**"Entonces deberías hablar con él ahora mismo. ¿Sabes?, en este país casi todas las admiradoras de Bolt sueñan con estar a su lado. Mi propia hermana, por ejemplo, quien vive en Palo Alto, está perdidamente enamorada del Perro actor".  
><strong>**"Igual que yo, entonces… -Reconoció Mittens. -Sólo que todavía no sé cómo decirle…"  
><strong>**"Pues yo no creo en esa clase de palabras -se atrevió a decir el Palomo. -Y déjame decirte, también: mejor date prisa en ir a decírselo, o 'alguna otra' lo encontrará primero". -Concluyó, haciendo referencia a su hermana, evidentemente.  
><strong>**"Cierto, debo hacerlo pronto, -sonrió ella con las últimas lágrimas cayendo por sus bigotes. -Seré fuerte y se lo diré apenas lo vea. Además, todas aman al gran héroe; yo amo al Perro que él es en realidad".  
><strong>**"Hasta algún momento, entonces…"  
><strong>**"Hasta otro día. Gracias por el consejo".**

**Regresó a buscarlo poco antes del mediodía, pero no había nadie allí.  
><strong>**"¡Bolt! ¡Rhino! ¿Dónde están?"  
><strong>**No hubo respuesta; ni un ruido. Sólo la radio seguía sonando.  
><strong>**Casi una hora después, tras buscarlos por todos los rincones, acabó comprendiendo que ellos realmente no estaban allí.  
><strong>**Pasaron más horas difíciles para Mittens; volvieron Penny y la madre, pero ellos aún no regresaban.  
><strong>**Terribles pensamientos asaltaron entonces a la Gata. ¿Habría pasado lo dicho por el Palomo y ahora Bolt empezaba tal vez a vivir con otra Gata?  
><strong>**¿Y si en vez de eso había tenido un accidente, no pudiendo por ello volver por sus propios medios? ¿Acaso podía morir sin siquiera saber cuánto lo necesitaba ella?  
><strong>**Más tarde, en la casa, las tres estaban preocupadas… Eran casi las 10:00 PM y ninguna podía comer del todo bien, preguntándose dónde podían estar Rhino y Bolt. Pero para Mittens, la preocupación era quizás diez veces mayor, considerando sus sentimientos hacia él.**

**(11:03): Penny y su madre fueron a acostarse; a pesar de la triste situación, no podían ignorar sus respectivas obligaciones. La Gata en cambio se quedó mirando por la ventana, esperando ver llegar a Bolt y a Rhino.  
><strong>**  
>(12:10): Mittens, muerta de sueño, tuvo que abandonar su puesto junto a la ventana y caminar, melancólica, hasta la puerta de calle, donde se echó para dormir.<br>"Bolt, por favor… Vuelve sano y salvo…" -Fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de quedar completamente dormida.**

**(12:49): Una pequeña figura peluda entró por la puertita construida especialmente para él, diez veces más cansado aun que Mittens; fue arrastrando pesadamente los pies hasta encontrar lo que en la oscuridad le pareció un almohadón increíblemente blandito y confortable; en dos segundos ya estaba dormido.**

**(2:15 AM): Algo o alguien con aspecto de fantasma caminando penosamente atravesó la puertita para Perros, cayó casi rodando y se quedó dormido allí mismo.****  
><strong>


	4. Pequeñas confesiones en el jardín

**Martes**

**(8:17 AM): Los gritos de Penny podrían haberse oído incluso a treinta metros cruzando la calle.  
><strong>**"¡Mami! ¡Mamá, mira! ¡Es Bolt! ¡Mamá, está aquí!"  
><strong>**Mittens se despertó sobresaltada y se encontró al abrir los ojos con alguien abrazado a su cuello. En otra habitación, Penny y la madre celebraban lo ocurrido.  
><strong>**"Rhino, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué hora volviste? ¿Y dónde…? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL?" -La Gata empezaba a desesperarse una vez más; sacudía al Hamster, quien no entendía nada todavía.  
><strong>**"No lo sé, Mittens, yo volví solo, pues Bolt quiso…"  
><strong>**Ella, ahora completamente despierta, mirando apenas en derredor pudo ver al Perro blanco hecho un ovillo junto a la entrada.  
>"¡BOLT! ¡Volviste, por fin!" -Corrió hacia él y se quedó llorando a su lado.<br>****Casi eran las diez, cuando él consiguió despertar estirándose al máximo en medio de un bostezo. Su reacción al ver a la Gata por poco lo hizo desmayarse por la emoción, para dormir otras dos horas.  
><strong>**"¡Mittens! ¿Dónde estuviste?"  
><strong>**"¡Bolt! ¿Dónde estuviste?" (Dijeron esto casi al mismo tiempo).  
><strong>**"Bueno, yo…" -También al mismo tiempo.  
><strong>**"Estaba…" -Y la misma coincidencia.  
><strong>**"¿Quieres contarlo tú prim…?" -Simultáneamente otra vez.  
><strong>**"Espera, Mittens… -le puso suavemente un dedo en los labios. -…Yo ayer a la mañana te vi bastante mal y no pude saber por qué. Casi a las once, cuando no aparecías, Rhino y yo decidimos ir a ver dónde podías haber ido. Primero te buscamos juntos, pero después de tres horas se nos ocurrió que era mejor buscarte cada uno por su lado, y así nos encontró la noche… (Mittens estaba lagrimeando una vez más) …Yo estuve preguntando sobre ti a todo el que pude encontrar. Las últimas tres horas las pasé buscándote simplemente, creyéndote perdida para siempre; porque es la segunda vez, según creo, que algo relacionado conmigo te hizo sufrir".  
><strong>**Ella casi temblaba, incapaz de contenerse más.  
><strong>**"¡Oh, Bolt! ¡Necesito…!" -Se abrazó a él y quedó callada unos instantes. Luego…  
><strong>**"Gracias, Bolt, mi héroe… Por haber vuelto, por querer buscarme… Por sacarme de esa jaula".  
><strong>**"No fue nada, Mittens…" -El Perro no había esperado algo así, en ese momento, pero se sintió muy bien entre los delgados brazos de la Gata, lo cual agradeció con el mismo gesto hacia ella.  
><strong>**"Yo… Bueno, ¿Qué te sucedió, la otra noche, antes de…?"  
><strong>**Ahora él, no podía articular palabra; miraba sus ojos verde claro a diez centímetros de su rostro. La pequeña sonrisa felina completaba el efecto que provocaba en el Perro esa mirada.  
><strong>**"¿Me acompañas, Bolt? …Quiero salir al jardín". -Dijo entonces la Gata a modo de respuesta. Quería pasar ese momento tan importante a solas con él.  
><strong>**Y el Perro la siguió, sin hacer más preguntas. El sol estaba apenas tapado por las nubes; algunas Ardillas discutían en los árboles; en la casa vecina había una radio pasando canciones; las flores y el pasto bailaban un vals con la brisa.**

**Mittens se sentó cerca de unos Crisantemos, con Bolt recostado frente a ella.  
><strong>**"Bolt, yo…" -El Perro la miraba con atención.  
><strong>**"¿Sabes, Bolt?, yo…"  
><strong>**"Sigue, Mittens…"  
><strong>**"Sí, estaba pensando si yo…, si tú podrías…"  
><strong>**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora también le resultaba tan difícil?  
><strong>**Desde la casa vecina llegó una canción conocida… Y la Gata no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando otra vez.  
><strong>**"Words don't come easy to me… How can I find the way to make you see I love you… Words don't come easy".  
><strong>**"¡Fuerza, tonta! -se dijo entonces. -¿O acaso quieres perderlo?"  
><strong>**"Las palabras no llegan fácilmente, para mí. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar el modo de hacerte saber que te amo? …Las palabras… No vienen… Fácilmente". -Todavía temblaba, diciendo la última parte de la frase.  
><strong>**¡Pero lo había hecho! ¡Aunque fuera repitiendo los versos que oía, le había declarado su amor!  
><strong>**"¿En… En serio, Mittens?"  
><strong>"**Sí, Bolt… ¿Tú no te habías dado cuenta?"  
><strong>**"Perdóname, Mittens… Me fue imposible entenderte. Además, ya sabes cómo soy en general".  
><strong>**Ahora los dos se abrazaron, apoyando la cabeza uno en el hombro del otro.  
><strong>**"No te preocupes, Bolt… Yo tampoco sabía cómo decírtelo".  
><strong>**"Pero me acompañaste el otro día".  
><strong>**"Y en ese momento, también quisiera haber podido decírtelo…"  
><strong>**"Yo le grité a Rhino cuando quiso comerse tu desayuno… Eso tendría que haber significado algo, también, para mí".  
><strong>**"Yo me equivoqué al pensar que podía resolver todo por mi cuenta…"  
><strong>**"Pero volviste a buscarme…"  
><strong>**"Sí, ya no podía esperar un segundo más… Después vi que te habías ido, y te creí lejos de mí para siempre, Bolt… -Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Me aceptas desde ahora, siempre a tu lado?"  
><strong>**"Sí, hermosa Mittens… Con una pequeña condición".  
><strong>**"¿Cómo, una condición?" -La Gata retrocedió un poco, sin entender.  
><strong>**"Que me perdones por haber intentado matarte cuando nos conocimos".  
><strong>**"Eso yo ya lo hice, el otro día… Además, la idea había sido de esos Palomos".  
><strong>**"Entonces te acepto, Mittens; desde ahora y para siempre".  
><strong>**"¡Oh, gracias, Bolt! ¡Ahora sí que salvaste mi vida!"  
><strong>**"Y tú a mí, desde este día…"  
><strong>**Con el mágico primer beso, tanto la Gata como él supieron que ni un terremoto -de los tan comunes en California- podía obligarlos a separarse.  
><strong>**Se quedaron uno junto al otro en el jardín hasta las once y media, momento en el cual lograron abandonar su estado de ensoñación romántica para ir a ver en qué andaba Rhino.  
><strong>**  
>Pero no hacía falta pensar demasiado: el Hamster estaba mirando "Xena, la Princesa Guerrera". Sin embargo, al verlos en el living apagó la TV.<br>****"Mittens, Bolt… ¿Cómo andan? ¿Ya desayunaron?"  
><strong>**Ella negó con la cabeza.  
><strong>**"Yo voy a empezar ahora".  
><strong>**"Lo mismo con respecto a mí".  
><strong>**"¿Qué estabas mirando, Rhino?" -Preguntó luego el Perro en la cocina.  
><strong>**"Ah, nada… Es decir, algo sobre una guerrera capaz de enfrentarse a un gran ejército, hasta donde pude entender. Pero tú siempre serás mejor héroe, por supuesto".  
><strong>**"Tienes razón, Rhino. Mi Bolt siempre será más valiente frente al peligro".  
><strong>**"Mittens exagera un poco… Pero esto sí es cierto: si un día ella desapareciera repentinamente, iría a buscarla hasta en Australia".  
><strong>**"Oh, oh… Creo que entre ustedes dos acaba de ocurrir algo, como vi en varias películas románticas".  
><strong>**"Espera, Rhino… -Bolt miró a Mittens para hablar en voz baja. -¿Se lo decimos?"  
><strong>**Ella le respondió algo al oído. Bolt volvió a mirar al Hamster. -"Mittens y yo acabamos de declararnos nuestro amor".  
><strong>**"¿Que ella y tú…? ¡Es fantástico! ¡Maravilloso! -los felicitaba Rhino dando saltitos. -Y díganme, ¿Pensaron ya en formar una familia?"  
><strong>**Ella y Bolt, tomados en ese momento de la mano, se pusieron sin embargo colorados ante esa posibilidad.  
>"Bueno… -siguió Rhino. -Eso lo hacen los que se casan, ¿no? …También lo vi en esas películas".<br>****Mittens apretó un poco más fuerte, por unos segundos, la mano de Bolt.  
><strong>**"Tendremos que decidirlo más adelante".  
><strong>**"Por ahora -vaciló él un momento imaginándola embarazada de cachorritos blancos, -seguiremos disfrutando nuestra recién nacida relación".  
><strong>**"Como gusten, Palomitas enamoradas. Pero no se tomen demasiado tiempo ¿eh? …Y si pueden, avísenme con anticipación".  
><strong>**"No te preocupes, te lo haremos saber". -Sonrió ella.**

**Esa noche, Mittens y él no miraron televisión con los demás; necesitaban conversar sobre algunas cosas. -ella en especial-, y compartir un rato solos para fortalecer su relación.  
><strong>**"Bueno, princesita, ¿Qué querías decirme?"  
><strong>**"Yo… Estuve pensando en la propuesta de Rhino, y… Ya sé que aún es demasiado pronto para eso. Pero, si tú quisieras ahora mismo, mi amado Bolt, yo no me opondría".  
><strong>**"Sí que me gustaría, adorada Mittens. Pero ahora estamos tú y yo en una nube de flores, volando el uno en brazos del otro, y completamente felices aun sin tener hijos…"  
><strong>**"Pero no quieres tenerlos, Bolt? -Pareció sorprenderse la Gata.  
><strong>**"Claro que sí, princesita. Si tú quieres más pronto la felicidad adicional de tener hijos míos, yo no me opondré".  
><strong>**"Oh, sí… Me encantaría quedar embarazada pronto, para darte hijos que te digan 'Mira, papi, mira', mientras juegan con Rhino".  
><strong>**"Bueno, entonces va a ser cuando tú quieras, ¿eh, Mittens?"  
><strong>**"Sí, mi amado Bolt… Acepto tu propuesta".  
><strong>**Después de esa conversación, pasaron un rato tierno abrazándose y dándose calor mutuamente hasta quedar dormidos.****  
><strong>


	5. ¿Qué estará pasándome?

**Miércoles  
><strong>**  
>(10:30 AM): Habiendo tomado el desayuno hombro con hombro, Mittens y Bolt salieron juntos a la calle para recorrer así esa parte de la ciudad, tal como habían hecho cuatro días antes.<br>"Mira, princesita, ahí está mi juguetería favorita. Y allí, en la esquina, el lugar donde dicen tener todas mis películas".  
><strong>**La Gata lo miraba, sonriendo siempre.  
>"Ahora, -dijo él cuando llegaron a ese cruce, -para ese lado hay un parque, y para el otro un Centro Comercial que quizás quieras conocer, Mitty... Puedo llamarte Mitty, ¿no?"<br>"Por supuesto, mi valiente galán. Y este día prefiero ir contigo al parque".  
>"Vamos para allá, entonces".<br>****Yendo hacia la izquierda desde el cruce, se dirigieron a pasar entre los árboles algunas horas agradables.**

**(12:20): Rhino había estado casi tres horas con su "actividad favorita": mirar películas de acción y aventura. Pero pronto ni las mejores escenas protagonizadas por su ídolo le parecieron, como solía decir, mega-increíbles.  
>"¿Qué estará pasándome?, no puedo creer que ver a Bolt en acción ya no me entusiasme".<br>****Y sin embargo, así era. El Hamster apretó varias veces el botón "Mute", distraídamente. Después dejó el televisor con sonido pero fue a mirar por la ventana, hacia el jardín.  
><strong>**No tardó en pensar, extrañamente, en Mittens y en el Perro, preguntándose dónde estarían y cuánto tardarían en ser padres de tres, cuatro o cinco pequeñines iguales a Bolt. Pero pronto su pensamiento lo llevó a meditar sobre su propia situación: ¿No necesitaba, también, alguien a su lado? ¿Y dónde lo encontraría, tal como lo había hecho la Gata con Bolt?  
><strong>**Eso le tocaba únicamente a él; y confiaba en que todo terminara bien si se aventuraba fuera de la casa.**

**(14:50): Mittens entró por la puertita para Perros seguida por su pareja.  
>"Me encantó comer contigo ese helado… Gracias, mi Perrito".<br>"Hola, chicos… ¿Por dónde anduvieron?" -Su voz sonaba algo triste.  
>"Estuvimos en un parque… Rhino, ¿Te ocurre algo?"<br>"No, Bolt… Bueno, al menos eso creo, porque…"  
>"¿Sí…? -Le preguntaron ellos.<br>"Nada, me pasé la tarde pensando algunas cosas".  
><strong>**Esperó casi un minuto y continuó: -"¿Ustedes creen que podré encontrar por aquí cerca el amor de mi vida?"  
>"Por supuesto, Rhino -le respondió el Perro. -Sólo necesitas estar seguro de ti mismo, y sabrás cómo llegar a ella".<br>"Y lo mejor, según pienso yo desde chiquita, es la parte del encuentro; la del primer día, en la cual todo parece cambiar para siempre".  
>"Muchas gracias, amigos, lo pensaré más tarde, cuando vaya a dormir".<br>"Hasta luego, Rhino". -Lo saludaron ellos.**

**(10:20 PM): Ella y Bolt regresaron a su rincón favorito en el living.  
>"¿Sabes, mi amor? -comenzó la Gata. -El otro día me pediste que te perdonara por lo de nuestro mal encuentro inicial; pero ahora, estando en tu casa y junto a ti, creo que bendeciré ese día mientras viva".<br>"Y yo, dulce Mitty, seré feliz hasta el fin de mis días, gracias a que apareciste en los estudios cinematográficos. Ah, por cierto… Esta ya no es mi casa: es _nuestra_ casa".  
>"Oh, sí…" -La Gata y él se acurrucaron y abrazaron, disponiéndose a dormir; los ojos cerrados de ambos sonreían tanto como sus respectivos labios.<strong>**  
><strong>


	6. Una noche triste

**Jueves**

**(9:35 AM):  
><strong>**"Buenos días, Mitty… Hermosa princesita negra…"  
><strong>**"Buenos días, mi hermoso y dulce Perrito blanco". -Se saludaban todas las mañanas con palabras muy parecidas a estas.  
><strong>**"¿Dónde estará Rhino?" -Preguntó el Perro actor al no verlo en su lugar acostumbrado.  
><strong>**"Debe estar en el jardín".  
><strong>**Pero no se encontraba allí. La Gata salió más tarde a la vereda, con Bolt, para ver si el Hamster volvía de algún lado.  
><strong>**"Es raro que no nos haya avisado, ¿no, Mitty?"  
><strong>**"Sí, es muy extraño. Tal vez debamos averiguar dónde está, como hicieron ustedes con respecto a mí el otro día".  
><strong>**"Entonces apresurémonos… Esta ciudad puede ser muy peligrosa, para un Hamster".  
><strong>**"Vamos primero por aquí; intenta oler su rastro".  
><strong>**"Bueno, Mitty… -acercó al suelo su nariz. -Por este lado no… Aquí tampoco. A ver ahora… ¡Sí! ¡Al otro lado del cordón de la vereda!"  
><strong>**"¡Bien por él, entonces! …Es un Hamster muy inteligente y precavido".  
><strong>**"Si fue a buscar a quien pienso, espero que no le lleve mucho tiempo encontrar compañía. Vamos, parece que en la esquina donde venden mis películas no pudo evitar echar un vistazo, pero después siguió su viaje. ¡Fue en dirección al Parque!"  
><strong>**La Gata lo escuchaba fascinada, al ver cómo él descubría todo sólo con apoyar su nariz en la vereda.  
>"Sí, vamos a buscarlo allá, mi dulce Perrito; yo confío en tu excelente sentido del olfato… Y estaré feliz de tener hijos tan maravillosos como tú".<br>****Aunque quizás no era el momento para pensar en hijitos, Bolt no tuvo inconveniente en oír a Mittens referirse a ese tema.  
><strong>**"Pronto encontraremos un momento oportuno, te lo prometo… Y sé que, cuando llegue, nos parecerá maravilloso, como dijiste recién".  
><strong>**  
>Casi una hora y media antes, Rhino salió a la calle por la puertita para Perros (y Gatos). Tomando apenas un desayuno rápido, fue a buscar lo único que faltaba en su vida.<br>****"Tengo hogar, comida, humanos protegiéndome, televisión, dos excelentes amigos… Pero nada reemplaza a mirar televisión junto a alguien a quien uno quiere, tanto como se aman ella y Bolt".  
><strong>**Así pensaba mientras corría junto al cordón hacia la esquina del Video-Club. Al ver en la vidriera los afiches donde aparecía su ídolo, se detuvo unos instantes, empezando una lucha interior:  
><strong>**"¡Ahora no, Rhino, tienes algo importante para hacer! …Pero sólo va a ser un momento… ¡Rhino, Rhino, sigue tu camino! …Sólo quiero ver si tienen un póster de la última… ¡No! ¡Sigue buscando al amor de tu vida! ¡Mueve esos pies!"  
><strong>**Cuando al fin venció a la tentación, dio vuelta en la esquina y siguió como para ir al Parque donde habían estado sus dos amigos.  
><strong>**Pero ese día no tuvo suerte y, al contárselo a ellos casi al anochecer, Mittens y el Perro intentaron en una habitación darle ánimos a Rhino.  
><strong>**  
>"Ten paciencia, amigo -habló Bolt. -Por lo que aprendí gracias a Mittens, uno debe tomarse su tiempo, pero sin dejar pasar oportunidades".<br>****"Y no te preocupes demasiado, Rhino: tu alma gemela puede llegar cuando menos la esperes, aun si estás buscándola con desesperación".  
><strong>**"Ojalá tengas razón, Mittens. Bolt, también seguiré tus consejos. Ahora voy a ver si puedo dormir, para levantarme mañana al amanecer".  
><strong>**Los saludó y volvió a su jaula, caminando triste. Mittens y Bolt fueron a su rincón poco después.  
><strong>**Él quiso abrazarla, pero la Gata lo rechazó suavemente.  
><strong>**"No, espera, Bolt… Aunque nos amamos con toda el alma, tratemos de ser fuertes y dormir sin abrazarnos, por consideración a Rhino; al menos por esta noche".  
><strong>**Oír eso fue, para el Perro, como si un gran sol de felicidad muriera en su interior, llevándoselo también a él.  
><strong>**"No sabes cuánto me duele, Mitty… Pero tienes razón. Sólo espero que no debamos pasar muchas noches sin sentir el cuerpo del otro…"  
><strong>**"Yo también, mi Perrito… Déjame besarte".  
><strong>**Bolt no se opuso, por supuesto, aunque ese beso en la boca le pareció hasta el fin de su vida el más triste del mundo.****  
><strong>


	7. El héroe inesperado

**Viernes  
><strong>**  
>Rhino se había levantado muy temprano; sin embargo prefirió desayunar con sus dos amigos. Ella y el Perro, después de dormir lo mejor posible sin haberse unido en un prolongado abrazo, buscaban al menos levantar el ánimo del Hamster.<br>"Seguramente hoy la encontrarás, Rhino… La que duerma contigo cada noche y pase junto a ti los días".  
><strong>**El Hamster notó la tristeza del Perro.  
>"¿Por qué estás así? ¿Tú y Mittens tuvieron algún problema?"<br>"No, no es eso… Ella y yo decidimos no ser demasiado… Románticos, hasta que hayas encontrado a tu alma gemela".  
><strong>**Rhino empezó a lagrimear justo sobre su comida. Luego, repentinamente…  
>"¡Amiiiigooooos!" -Se lanzó hacia la Gata y el Perro, intentando abrazarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, y los tres lloraron un rato, hasta que estuvieron mucho más aliviados.<br>**"**Bueno, empieza tu segundo día de búsqueda. Si quieres, Mittens y yo te acompañamos".  
>"Me gustaría… Pero tal vez sea mejor si voy yo solo. Y no se preocupen, ustedes, por mi situación. Sean tan románticos como siempre. -se dirigió hacia la salida pero volvió brevemente la vista hacia ellos, que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano. -Y tengan hijos pronto".<strong>

**(10:48 AM): Rhino esta vez fue en dirección opuesta al Parque; caminó junto a la vereda unos doscientos treinta metros y llegó al Centro Comercial, con sus tiendas, lugares para comer, playa de estacionamiento y grandes contenedores para residuos. Tal vez en algún bote de basura encontraría algo para el almuerzo.  
>"Volveré aquí en un rato. Voy a ver si puedo entrar a conocer las tiendas".<br>****Afortunadamente para Rhino, la puerta automática se abrió el tiempo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar… Sólo que en ese momento, en algún lugar del estacionamiento, pudo oír una voz asustada.  
>"No, por favor, no lo hagas…" -La puerta automática se cerró y Rhino quedó adentro, sin poder ver quién estaba en problemas.<br>"¡Vamos, ábrete!" -Golpeaba muchas veces el vidrio con sus pequeños puños.  
>"¡Ábrete ya!" -La puerta seguía cerrada. -"¡Ábrete, te lo ordeno!"<br>****Desde afuera, un poco más lejos, alguien suplicaba: "¡Noooooo!" ¡Ayúdennos, por favor!"  
><strong>**Entonces Rhino, en un momento de inspiración, gritó: "¡Puerta! ¡Ábrete ya mismo, en nombre de Bolt!"  
><strong>**Varias personas entraron -por suerte para él-, y el Hamster pasó como una bala entre muchos pies, para ver de dónde venían los gritos mientras comenzaba a pensar en algún plan.  
>"Si él estuviera aquí, sabría exactamente qué hacer…" -Se dijo, justo cuando llegaba ya al lugar donde se desarrollaba todo.<br>****Un Gato atigrado tenía sujetas por el cuello a dos Palomas blancas con algunas manchitas negras a quienes parecía querer estrangular.  
>"¡No nos hagas daño, Gato! ¡Te prometo q…!"<br>**"**Por favor, tengo hijos que me esperan allá, en el nido…"  
><strong>**Pero Stan, el Gato, los interrumpió a ambos.  
>"¡Silencio! Ustedes siguen siendo mis prisioneros, ¿Les quedó claro? …Y si intentan escapar otra vez, no descansaré hasta encontrarlos y arrancarles las alas. ¡Así!"<br>**"**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaay!" -Gritó el Palomo, cuyo nombre era Edward, cuando Stan le mordió un ala dejándosela con unas cuantas plumas menos.  
>"¡Déjalo, Stan!" -Le rogó llorando Nancy, la otra prisionera del Gato.<br>****Para Rhino, frente a semejante situación, había llegado el momento de elegir entre intervenir, o permitirle un malvado salirse con la suya.  
><strong>**Necesitaba algo, rápido… Algo para usar como arma. Buscó entre los botes de basura, luego dentro de ellos…  
><strong>**¡Un hueso!, o tal vez… ¡Un trozo de ladrillo! No, era muy pesado para Rhino. ¡Una sección de tubería!  
><strong>**Esto sí podía servir. Pero cuando estaba por arrojarle el caño, hueco en ambos extremos, tuvo una inspiración.  
>"¡EH, TÚ! ¡Deja ya a esas Palomas!"<br>****Stan volvió apenas la cabeza. "¿Qué…? ¿Quién se atrevió a decirme eso?"  
>"Te lo dice el gran Bolt. ¡Así que déjalas ir!" -La voz parecía venir de varios lugares al mismo tiempo.<br>"Con que Bolt me lo dice, ¿Eh? ¿Y acaso ahora pretende luchar contra el mal también en el mundo real?"  
>"Sí, eso pienso hacer. ¡Y si aún valoras tu vida, no molestes más a esas Palomas!"<br>"¡Já!, hablas igual que en el episodio 23 de tus exageradísimas aventuras. A mí no me vengas con tus amenazas cinematográficas".  
><strong>**Una lata llena de piedritas, cerrada y atada con una un hilo, fue volando directamente hacia el Gato. Stan la esquivó, dejó a sus prisioneros bien encerrados en una jaula y comenzó a desafiar a quien lo había atacado.  
>"Vamos, sal a pelear, si quieres…"<br>"Esa frase también la escuché en una película de las mías…" -Ahora la voz parecía venir desde la izquierda.  
>"Bolt, si no sales ahora mismo, le diré a todo el mundo lo que eres para mí: un cobarde presuntuoso que…"<br>****Esta vez, una piedra lanzada con otra cuerda le dio un golpe bajo la oreja izquierda. Medio aturdido, Stan sólo pudo ver cómo se vaciaba sobre él un tacho de basura derribado, cuando ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
><strong>**Rhino por fin pudo arrojar el tubo e ir a abrir la jaula; Nancy y Edward lo miraban incrédulos.  
>"¿Y Bolt? ¿Dónde se fue Bolt? …Queremos agradecerle".<br>"Primero, alejémonos del peligro cuanto antes -le sugirió al Palomo el Hamster. -Y podrán hablar con el Perro".  
><strong>**Con Stan todavía inconsciente bajo los residuos, los tres fueron hacia la casa de Bolt.  
><strong>**Lo único que pudo pensar Rhino el resto del día, fue en la fantástica aventura que había tenido. Ahora era casi igual de valiente que el Perro, y tal vez en algún momento lo llamaran para filmar su propia serie: "Rhino, contra la Organización Felis", aunque nunca llegara a igualarlo. Pero esta vez, él había rescatado a dos aves en problemas solito, sin ayuda.**

**"Tú eres Bolt… -dijo Edward apenas entró tras Nancy y Rhino. -No puedo creer que estoy viéndote en persona".  
>"Sí, soy yo; pero el verdadero Bolt. Ella me ayudó a conocerme como realmente soy".<br>"Y así lo quiero ahora mucho más…" -Intervino Mittens apoyando su cabecita sobre el hombro del Perro.  
>"Vamos, héroe -pidió entonces Edward. -Cuéntanos cómo ideaste ese fantástico plan". -Nancy no decía nada, pero también miraba al Perro llena de gratitud.<br>"No entiendo, ¿Qué plan?"  
>"La modestia del héroe… -dijo el Palomo tocando brevemente a Nancy con un ala. -Pues el plan, Bolt, el que usaste para librarnos del malvado Stan".<br>"¿Pero cómo...? …Si yo estuve todo el tiempo con Mittens y sólo salimos al jardín. Oh, espera… Rhino, ¿Por casualidad…?"  
><strong>…**Y el Hamster ya no pudo dejar de contar el episodio, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.  
><strong>**Nancy se acercó al Hamster para felicitarlo con un beso en la mejilla: "Eres fantástico, Rhino; tú también eres mi héroe".  
>"Oh, gracias, Nancy.. Pero no fue nada, en realidad".<br>"¡Miren ahora quién es modesto! -rió Bolt junto con Edward. -Vamos, Rhino, acepta la gloria de los vencedores".  
><strong>**Ahora todos se rieron: esa frase estaba en otra película del famoso y gran actor canino.**

**(20:15): "Mira, mamá -dijo Penny, cuando ella entró. -Rhino encontró a dos amigos".  
>"¿Dos Palomas? …Me alegro por él, Penny, pero nosotros no podemos tener tantos animales en casa".<br>"Por favor, mami… Ellas podrían vivir en el jardín, si les damos comida y agua".  
>"Será si TÚ, les das esas cosas. Yo no voy a encargarme de ellas si se quedan".<br>"Sí, mamá, voy a hacer tod…"  
>"Desde que Bolt se extravió, volviendo mucho tiempo después, llegaron la Gata y el Hamster. Ahora esas Palomas… ¿Quiénes aparecerán aquí la próxima vez? ¿Unos Perros de la Pradera?"<br>****Pero se rió con su propia ocurrencia; Penny prometió cumplir con esa responsabilidad, y empezó llamando al veterinario. De ahí mandaron un asistente, el cual le hizo a Edward unas plumas artificiales.  
>"Pronto le crecerán unas nuevas, no se preocupen". -Tranquilizó a todos antes de despedirse.<br>****Así, las Palomas pudieron quedarse en una jaula al aire libre, pero apoyada en el suelo junto a la puerta del jardín.****  
><strong>


	8. ¿Valiente o miedoso?

**Sábado**

**(9:30 AM): Penny, la madre y Bolt fueron a los Estudios, para rodar algunas escenas de la nueva película del súper-héroe; en esta ocasión, Mittens también vería a su amado Perro brillar en el set. El trabajo de los actores duraría hasta el mediodía, o quizás se extendería otras tres horas más.  
><strong>**En la casa, Rhino acabó su desayuno, se despidió de Nancy y Edward y volvió a salir en busca de su alma gemela.**

**(10:55 AM): "Nancy, ¿No vas a comer nada?"  
><strong>**"No tengo hambre ahora, Edward…"  
><strong>**"Vamos, Nancy, me dijiste lo mismo anoche".  
><strong>**"Es verdad, pero ahora no quiero comer, realmente".  
><strong>**La Paloma se quedó mirando tanto como podía del cielo, estando en esa jaula. No había dudas en su corazón: necesitaba estar con él, a pesar de tener tan cerca a Edward. Esperaba una pregunta, unas palabras a las que pudiera responder "¡Sí, con toda mi alma!" Y no entendía por qué él simplemente la había ignorado.  
><strong>**"Bueno, -pensó. -Tal vez consideró que era demasiado pronto. Pero yo… Yo sí lo amo. Y sólo espero que él venga a pedir mi corazón lo antes posible".**

**(12:01): "Edward, ¿Escuchaste eso?" -Preguntó Nancy, sobresaltada.  
><strong>**"Sí, pero no sé qué puede haber sido".  
><strong>**"¡Alguien acaba de entrar por la fuerza levantando una persiana del frente! ¡Mittens, Bolt! ¿Están ahí? …Rhino, ¿Ya volviste?"  
><strong>**"¡Chist! -la hizo callar el Palomo. -Mejor que no sepan dónde est… ¡OH, NO!"  
><strong>**"Por supuesto, yo ya sabía eso. Hacen siempre tanto alboroto… Y si bien sabía que esta era la casa del gran Bolt, fue una sorpresa para mí,  
>encontrarlos de nuevo aquí… Mis prisioneros". -Era Stan, efectivamente.<br>****"¿Y qué podía pasarles, si volvían a escapar de mí? ¿Se acuerdan…?" -Con cada palabra, la amenaza y el rencor se hacían más evidentes.  
><strong>**"¡Pero esta vez no podrás hacernos nada! ¡Bolt se encargará de ti enseguida!" -Le gritó Nancy, aunque estuviera temblando como una hoja.  
><strong>**"¿Él? Ja ja, ja, ja… Yo sé dónde está ahora tu héroe: a unas veinte calles de esta odiosa casa donde esperaba encontrarlo para vengarme por lo de ayer, en el Centro Comercial. Sin embargo, aún tengo dos avecitas indefensas en quienes llevar a cabo mi venganza".  
><strong>**"¡Pero no fue Bolt, quien te atacó ayer!" -Exclamó Edward, intentando aún evitar el feroz ataque del Gato.  
><strong>**"¡Mientes! ¡Él mismo me lo dijo! …Ese Perro estuvo allí, y apenas haya terminado con ustedes, me sentaré en su sofá, a esperarlo".  
><strong>**"No, tiene razón, Gato. -dijo repentinamente una voz desde el living. -¡Fui yo, quien te atacó!"  
><strong>**"¡Rhino, cuidado!" -Le advirtió entonces Nancy.  
><strong>**"¿Tú? …Déjame decirte algo: no tienes fuerza ni para levantar una taza". -Se rió Stan.  
><strong>**"¿Y quién te lanzó entonces una lata, después una piedra, y te dejó durmiendo bajo la basura?"  
><strong>**"¿QUÉ...?" -Con los ojos echando chispas, Stan se abalanzó sobre el Hamster, quien corrió a esconderse bajo la biblioteca.  
><strong>**"¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo, insignificante criatura, o mataré a tus amigos y destruiré toda la casa para encontrarte!"  
><strong>**Y en el patio, mientras tanto…  
><strong>**"¡Ayúdame a abrir, Edward! ¡Debemos salvar a Rhino!" -Se desesperaba Nancy.  
><strong>**"Espera, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo… ¡Saca un momento de ahí tu pie y déjame intentarlo! …Dos son demasiados, para abrir una puerta".  
><strong>**Forcejeó un poco más… "¡Lo hice! …Ve a ver qué puedes hacer por él, Nancy, yo aún no puedo usar mis alas.  
><strong>**Y la Paloma entró volando a toda velocidad, con el corazón en la boca por su temor hacia Stan combinado con la imagen del Gato descuartizando a Rhino si lograba atraparlo.  
><strong>**"¿Dónde estás, Rhiiinoooo?" -Lo llamó varias veces desde arriba. No tardó en ver al Gato saltando hacia ella desde lo alto de un armario, pero lo esquivó por unos segundos y Stan siguió su camino hacia el suelo del cuarto donde dormía Penny.  
><strong>**"¡Muy bien, pajarita, voy a ver si Edward puede escapar tan bien como tú!"  
><strong>**Pero Rhino estaba esperando eso, justamente. Colocando la jaula frente a la puerta del jardín, con Edward visible justo del lado opuesto, tuvo lista su trampa.  
><strong>**El Gato cruzó la cocina a toda velocidad, atravesó la puerta que llevaba al jardín… ¡Y se encontró de pronto dando vueltas atrapado en la jaula, junto al columpio para aves!  
><strong>**Rhino se apresuró a cerrar convenientemente la jaula (Stan no podía contener su ira) y entró a avisarle a Nancy que el peligro había pasado.  
><strong>**  
>La Paloma, al verlo aparecer en esa habitación, bajó hacia él aleteando.<br>****"¿Está encerrado en esa jaula, dijiste? ¿Es así, realmente?"  
><strong>**"Sí, desde aquí puedes oír sus gritos de cólera".  
><strong>**"¿Y lograste encerrarlo tú solo?" -Le preguntó sonriendo mientras entraba Edward.  
><strong>**"No exactamente, Nancy… Él me apoyó en parte del plan".  
><strong>**"¡Rhino, eres un Hamster realmente maravilloso!" -Sin poder pensar ni contenerse más, se abalanzó sobre el Hamster arrinconándolo contra la pared, rodeándolo con sus alas y llenándolo de besos.  
><strong>**Rhino, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer ante tales muestras de agradecimiento, hizo lo único que consideró apropiado: se soltó del efusivo abrazo y corrió pegado a la pared hacia una habitación; imaginaba a Edward curándose de pronto sólo para perseguirlo y morderlo por todas partes… Ni siquiera se quedaría a ver qué pasaba entre el Palomo y Nancy.  
><strong>**"Eso podrán resolverlo ellos…" -Se dijo, escondiéndose de cualquier posible problema en el fondo del tercer cajón de un ropero.  
><strong>**¿Por qué había hecho ella eso?  
><strong>**Aun cuando a una parte del Hamster le había gustado ser abrazado, Rhino sabía que Nancy no podía abandonar a Edward así como así; y en cuanto al Palomo, nunca aceptaría perderla ante sus propios ojos.  
><strong>**¿De qué estarían hablando ellos ahora? …El Hamster no iba a dejar su escondite para averiguarlo, ni siquiera a una distancia segura.**

**(Alrededor de una hora antes): El Hamster, que había ido otra vez para el lado del Centro Comercial, volvía muy desanimado a casa de Bolt.  
><strong>**Dos cuadras y media antes, vio a un Gato rayado hablando con unos Perros, preguntándoles desde el otro lado de la vereda…  
><strong>**"Me dijeron que Bolt vive por aquí cerca, ¿Es así?"  
><strong>**"Sí, creo que es pasando la esquina del Video-Club".  
><strong>**"Vamos, Tom, ¿No tienes memoria?, todos en esta ciudad saben dónde vive el gran Bolt".  
><strong>**El supuesto seguidor del Perro estrella no necesitó hacer más averiguaciones; pero tampoco Rhino respecto del Gato. Lo siguió entonces a cierta distancia, lo vio entrar levantando la persiana y, con todas las precauciones posibles, se apresuró a entrar a su vez… Pues ese intruso obviamente era Stan.**

**(12:40 AM): En cierto lugar del jardín, alguien lloraba desconsoladamente aunque no llegara a la desesperación. Y quien así lloraba ni siquiera prestaba atención a algo que estuviera más lejos que el Palomo situado a su izquierda, junto a ella; mirándola y hablándole para darle algún consuelo.  
><strong>**"No te preocupes, algún día él se dará cuenta y vendrá, Nancy…"  
><strong>**"No creo eso, Edward… Y mi corazón ya lo esperó demasiado. -respondió ella, tan destrozada sentimentalmente como feliz había estado al mediodía. -Creo que me iré a vivir sola, para no seguir sufriendo".  
><strong>**"Perdón que te diga esto, Nancy, pero de ningún modo te irás. Tenemos que seguir juntos lo más posible; y para mí, no hay lugar mejor que éste".  
><strong>**"¿Y para mí, Edward? ¿No habrá un lugar donde también yo pueda sentirme a gusto?"  
><strong>**"Sí, eso quise decir: esta casa tiene que ser buena para los dos… Tú y yo".  
><strong>**"Pero si él no viene a mí, -volvió a romper ella en llanto, -nunca voy a sentirme bien en esta casa…"  
><strong>**"Te prometo que lo buscaré apenas pueda salir de esta jaula… Y aunque me lleve un año, voy a convencerlo de cuánto lo necesitas. Por favor, Nancy, déjame intentar eso".  
><strong>**"Es… Está bien. Gracias, Edward. -aceptó abrazándolo. -No sé qué haría, en estos momentos, sin ti…"**

**(15:47): Al regresar los cuatro, del Estudio de Filmación, la madre y Penny tuvieron varios motivos de asombro: la persiana un tanto levantada, libros y adornos tirados, un par de Palomas en el sofá, la puerta del jardín completamente abierta, Rhino que no se veía por ninguna parte, y un Gato que gritaba por estar encerrado en una jaula para aves. Pero apenas los vio entrar, Edward fue detrás de la niña para evitar que abriera la jaula.  
><strong>**"Deja ya de gritar, Stan… O nadie va a querer adoptarte cuando ella te lleve al Centro de Adopciones. Pues sólo podrás ir aquí adentro, así que ve empezando a practicar unas caritas tiernas".  
><strong>**Y regresó al lado de Nancy, olvidando aparentemente su promesa. Pero pensaba que de momento ella era más importante.  
><strong>**En otro sector de la vivienda, el Perro caminaba con Mittens cerca de la cocina. Entonces pudieron oír, en voz no muy alta…  
><strong>**"Chicos, ¿Pueden venir? Mittens, Bolt… Estoy en este cuarto".  
><strong>**Fueron para allá y lo vieron salir del cajón. Sin darles tiempo de preguntar nada, les pidió que cerraran la puerta y empezó a contar lo ocurrido recientemente.  
><strong>**"¡Iuuuujuuuuu, chicos! ¡No van a creer mi último rescate!"  
><strong>**"¿Qué pasó, Rhino? Cuéntanos…" -Le pidieron ellos. El Hamster les dijo cómo había logrado atrapar a Stan.  
><strong>**"¡Fantástico, Rhino! …Es casi increíble, pero te creo. -Lo felicitó Mittens. -¿Un Hamster derrotando a un Gato? ¡Te aseguro que eso sólo pasó dos veces en casi dos mil años!"  
><strong>**"Sí… Estuviste genial, Rhino. ¿Pero qué estabas haciendo, en ese cajón?"  
><strong>**"Bueno, yo… Quería dormir un poco, nada más". -Él no quería hablar de su repentino y tan inesperado como inapropiado temor con respecto a Nancy.****  
><strong>


	9. El amor de tu vida

**Domingo**

**El furioso Stan ya no seguía atrapado en el jardín; estaba desde el día anterior en un Centro de Adopciones, oyendo todo el tiempo a unos treinta Gatos pidiendo ser adoptados, o simplemente comida.  
><strong>**Mittens y Bolt pasearon un rato, antes de acompañar a Penny nuevamente al Estudio Cinematográfico.  
><strong>**Nancy caminaba lentamente por el jardín, intentando comer y dejar atrás su enorme tristeza. Edward, por su parte, esperaba poder hablar muy seriamente ese mismo día, con el que Nancy tanto necesitaba.  
><strong>**Y en cuanto al Hamster…  
><strong>**  
>(8:39 AM): En el confortable living, Rhino asomó apenas los bigotes y su nariz, para asegurarse de que ella o Edward no estuvieran por allí, listos para caer sobre él, cada uno con sus motivos particulares. No quería provocar más emociones inconvenientes en Nancy, ni el furioso ataque aéreo de un Palomo celoso.<br>****Corrió rápido hacia la mesa situada bajo una ventana del frente… No faltaba mucho para la salida. Estaba a punto de lograr salir en busca de "su gran amor".  
><strong>**Bueno, casi, precisamente…  
><strong>**"¿A dónde vas, Ratón asustado?" -Le preguntó Edward desde la biblioteca. El Hamster, al oír eso, no pudo ignorar semejante palabra y se volvió rápidamente hacia el Palomo.  
><strong>**"¿Me llamaste Ratón? Oye…"  
><strong>**"No se me ocurrió una mejor forma para detenerte y evitar que salieras, a toda costa".  
><strong>**"¿Pero qué quieres? …Estoy apurado, y debo aprovechar bien este día".  
><strong>**Edward bajó de la repisa y se acercó hasta estar frente al Hamster.  
><strong>**"Quiero saber por qué saliste corriendo cuando Nancy te agradeció por rescatarla -al igual que a mí- de Stan. Aunque sin duda es mejor si se lo dices personalmente a ella. ¿Te quedarás aquí mientras voy a buscarla? ¿O prefieres que te llame Ratoncito hasta el fin de tu vida?"  
><strong>**"Pero, yo…"  
><strong>**El Palomo definitivamente se enojó; sus plumas se hincharon hasta hacerle parecer el doble de grande, o más.  
><strong>**"Rhino, te aseguro que esa palabra será mi castigo más leve, si haces sufrir a Nancy todavía más. Ahora, ¿Vas a esperarnos?"  
><strong>**"Hum, bueno. ¡Pero no tarden!" -Exigió, aún, el Hamster.  
><strong>**Volando como podía casi a ras del suelo, el Palomo fue al jardín. Cuando logró convencerla de que Rhino estaba esperándolos en el living según lo acordado, ambos volvieron a entrar.  
><strong>**El Hamster otra vez estaba aterrado; ahora a causa de ambos. No sabía qué podía decir para contentar a Nancy y al Palomo a la vez.  
><strong>**Por suerte para él, quizás, ella inició la difícil conversación. Sin embargo…  
><strong>**"Rhino, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" -Esa pregunta, que entraba certera como una flecha… Y Rhino sabía perfectamente por qué venía.  
><strong>**"Bueno… Yoooo…"  
><strong>**"¡Respóndele, Hamster!"  
><strong>**"Déjamelo, Edward, por favor. Rhino, no sabes el dolor que me has causado con tu reacción de ayer".  
><strong>**"Es que tuve miedo, sabes…"  
><strong>**"¿Cómo, miedo? ¿Después de luchar, casi frente a frente, con ese Gato?"  
><strong>**"No, sólo de lo que podía hacerme él…" -Respondió Rhino, temblando y señalando al Palomo.  
><strong>**"¿Pero por qué, de él?"  
><strong>**"No quería provocar peleas entre ustedes".  
><strong>**"No entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres?"  
><strong>**"¿Cómo que no entiendes? ¿Qué hay de tu esposo?"  
><strong>**Ahora ella dio un paso hacia atrás, intrigada. -"¿Mi esposo?"  
><strong>**"Por supuesto, ¿No estás casada, ya?"  
><strong>**"No, Rhino; hasta ahora nunca tuve esposo".  
><strong>**"¿Y tus hijos? ¿Los que te esperaban en el nido?"  
><strong>**"Ah, tampoco. Le dije eso a Stan para que no me hiciera daño".  
><strong>**"¿Quieres decir que vives sola?"  
><strong>**"No, como ves, estoy con Edward…"  
><strong>**"¿Entonces…? ¡Si dijiste que no tenías esposo!"  
><strong>**"Y es cierto, Rhino. Edward y yo -lo tocó con la punta de un ala. -…somos hermanos".  
><strong>**  
>Dos minutos después, el Hamster estaba completamente recuperado del efecto provocado por semejante novedad. Al menos veinte cosas habían pasado, entretanto, por su cabeza; sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y, de pronto, estaba abrazado a ella.<br>****"Yo… Pensé que estabas casada con él… Nancy, todos estos días estuve buscando a mi alma gemela, sin saber que podías ser tú cuando llegaste a vivir aquí. Y cuando se me ocurrió hacerme pasar por Bolt para ayudarlos, mi genial idea trajo al Gato directo a esta casa… ¡Podrías haber muerto por mi culpa! Nancy… ¿Me perdonarás por todo eso, también?"  
><strong>**"Ah, te entiendo… Pero ahora sigo con vida. -lo alejó apenas para mirarlo a los ojos, ahora sonriendo. -Y de nuevo fue gracias a ti, mi valiente gordito. Rhino... Quiero ser yo, tu alma gemela".  
><strong>**"Entonces… ¿Me perdonaste…?" -Quiso saber él, por si acaso quedaba algo sin arreglar, con Edward tan cerca.  
><strong>**"Sí, ¿No lo notaste todavía? ¿No acabo de llamarte 'mi valiente gordito'?"  
><strong>**Rhino se abrazó más fuertemente al oír eso, a Nancy. -"¡Gracias! ¡Nancy, yo seré entonces, y para siempre, el amor de tu vida!"  
><strong>**  
>Luego de empezar así el día Domingo, la Paloma y el Hamster durmieron un poco entre las flores del jardín, hasta que el Sol asomó sobre la casa del vecino. Entonces entraron a desayunar, aunque todavía Mittens y los demás seguían durmiendo, incluyendo a Edward.<br>****"Bueno, ¿Qué podríamos hacer hoy, Palomita?"  
><strong>**"¿Qué te parece ir al Parque?"  
><strong>**"Sí, creo que será un buen paseo para hacer ahora que estamos juntos".  
><strong>**"¿Después del desayuno, entonces?"  
><strong>**"Sí, y también después de Bolt y la Gata... Todavía quiero esperar, para darles la sorpresa".  
><strong>**"¿Y qué les diremos si nos ven muy abrazados?"  
><strong>**"Pues... Que nos llevamos muy bien, o algo así"  
><strong>**Ella se rió. -"Como quieras, gordito... Ven, saquemos algo del refrigerador".  
><strong>

**(11:27): Mittens y Bolt aún no habían vuelto de su paseo romántico; entonces Nancy y Rhino se quedaron mirando un poco de televisión... Mitad cosas de acción y mitad películas de amor. Luego, sabiendo que estaban solos en la casa, hicieron entre ellos casi todo lo que habían visto en esta segunda categoría de programas.**

**(12:18): "¿Te gustó, hacer eso, Nancy, hermosa?"  
><strong>**"Por supuesto, mi amor. Creo que eres un experto en esos asuntos... Y mira que casi te lo negabas tú mismo, con lo que hiciste al escapar de mí".  
><strong>**"Sí, mi Palomita; pero nunca más me pasará algo semejante. Antes espero que me frenes con un buen picotazo justo detrás del cuello".  
><strong>**"Pero no... Gordito, ni siquiera por eso te lastimaría de ese modo..."  
><strong>**"Lo sé, Palomita mía; sólo que sería justo".  
><strong>**"No te atormentes más por eso, mi amado Rhino. Pues ya sabes que yo tampoco te dije quién era realmente Edward".  
><strong>**"Eso también es cierto, pero yo no quiero herirte nunca más, de ningún modo".  
><strong>**"No lo harás, Hamster de mi alma. Tu propio amor por mí lo impedirá".  
><strong>**...Y volvieron a besarse, pasando así otros felices cuarenta minutos.**

**Por la tarde fueron al lugar donde se habían conocido -esa mágica primera vez-, y se quedaron en un árbol mirando el atardecer. Rhino por supuesto podía subir con ella a cualquier lado, con tal de acompañarla; y al regresar a casa de Bolt cenaron con los demás, pero sin decir nada, aún, del principio de su relación. Ese día tan especial tenía que quedar para ellos únicamente.**

**Ah, me quedaba por decir: Rhino está con una Paloma, pero la relación de Emily con el Hamster, de Angelslayer, está mucho mejor, más elaborada; y por supuesto, la historia (Una aventura extrema) me gusta.****  
><strong>


	10. El pasado de Nancy y el de Stan

**Sobre el pasado de Nancy**

**Nancy, Edward y sus otros dos hermanos habían nacido en un bosque, cerca del límite entre California y Nevada. Sus padres habían logrado construir el nido en uno de los mejores árboles de la región. Alto, fuerte y un poco aislado con respecto a los otros, con un río cercano. A ellos nunca les faltaría la comida.  
><strong>**Vivieron todos tranquilos y felices, y un día Nancy pudo empezar a explorar ese bosque, con sus tres hermanos.  
><strong>**Los cuatro iban a veces hacia el oeste, adentrándose en el territorio; a veces volaban sobre el río hasta la frontera Californiana.  
><strong>**Un día sus padres los despertaron, intranquilos. Había olor a humo, llevado por el viento hacia "su árbol".  
><strong>**Después pudieron ver las llamas del incendio forestal y se elevaron de inmediato, pero pronto las nubes grises los envolvieron, haciéndolos perderse de vista unos a otros además de impedirles respirar normalmente.  
><strong>**En la confusión, sólo Nancy y Edward consiguieron mantenerse juntos; todos los demás, cegados por la nube cada vez más densa, chocaron contra los árboles, cayendo inconscientes al suelo y quedando finalmente a merced de las llamas.  
><strong>**Ellos dos siguieron huyendo hacia el oeste, llegando pronto al límite de sus fuerzas. Queriendo ganarle al fuego, hicieron por aire más de doscientos kilómetros, pues pensaban que si se detenían un poco antes, las llamas los alcanzarían.  
><strong>**No muy lejos de Los Ángeles, ella y él lloraban entre los Girasoles por todo lo que habían perdido de pronto. Ese día y el siguiente hablaron poco, y únicamente de la familia que ya no tenían. En el tercero, cuando empezaban a cicatrizar esas heridas internas, volvieron a levantar vuelo dirigiéndose más hacia el oeste, hasta llegar a Los Ángeles, donde vivirían desde ese momento.****  
><strong>

**Sobre el pasado de Stan**

**El Gato rayado Stan era el menor de tres hermanos. Su madre se ocupaba de ellos en un terreno baldío.  
><strong>**Pero como ella era una subordinada del Clan, no estando autorizada por ello a tener descendencia, una semana y media después apareció muerta en circunstancias misteriosas. El Jefe del Clan, sin embargo, les permitió vivir a los tres hermanos y así pasaron, casi sin inconvenientes, los siguientes quince meses.  
><strong>**Sólo que Stan ya parecía predestinado a convertirse en una amenaza pública.  
><strong>**Un día en que los tres descansaban en una playa de estacionamiento, fueron atacados por Perros callejeros… Despertados así, todos se dispersaron al escapar; ninguno volvió a saber dónde podían estar los otros.  
><strong>**Por último, al igual que Rhino, conoció a una Paloma llamada Grace, con quien estuvo aproximadamente una semana y media. Y ella aceptó enseguida estar con el Gato rayado.  
><strong>**Mientras ignoraban los comentarios cada vez más burlones, fuertes y frecuentes, iban por los techos de las casas y tiendas a las cuales pudieran llegar usando los árboles como puentes. Por las noches dormían en el balcón de una casa abandonada nueve años atrás, donde nadie iba a poder sorprenderlos durante el sueño. Y el Gato comenzó a pensar que había encontrado un consuelo definitivo de sus pasadas desdichas.  
><strong>**Pero una tarde ella, quien había estado extrañamente pensativa, comenzó a decirle al Gato: "Sabes, Stan, yo… Me duele tener que decirte esto, pero no sé si podemos seguir juntos…"  
><strong>**"Qué… ¿Cómo? Grace, espera, ¿Cómo no vamos a poder?"  
><strong>**"Lo siento, debí decírtelo mucho antes, lo sé; pero en ese momento pensé que sí íbamos a poder vivir como una pareja normal".  
><strong>**"Pero… Grace, sí tenemos que lograrlo. De otro modo destruiríamos todo lo que empezamos a construir…"  
><strong>**Ella había empezado a llorar y Stan hizo lo mismo inmediatamente después.  
><strong>**"Lo siento, pero estamos viviendo un amor imposible… Aunque nos amemos, nunca tendremos paz a causa del mundo".  
><strong>**"Es que sí podemos, Grace… Por favor… Sigamos, aunque debamos ir tan lejos como… Canadá".  
><strong>**"Lo lamento, Stan… Mi corazón ya sabe que no podremos ser felices juntos. No hagamos esto más doloroso".  
><strong>**"¿Más doloroso, dices? ¡Mira cómo estoy yo ahora!  
><strong>**Con las últimas lágrimas que derramó frente a él, la Paloma sólo dijo de pronto: "Adiós, Stan, no necesitas perdonarme, si no quieres…" -Y comenzó a volar, tratando de ignorar -sin caer destrozada por el dolor- las súplicas del Gato cada vez más lejanas.  
><strong>**"¡Espera, Grace, no me hagas esto! ¡Vuelve, Grace! ¡Graaaaaaceeee!"  
><strong>**Ella se alejó, y Stan sólo pudo verla desaparecer entre los altos edificios.**

**Habiendo perdido a su madre, a sus hermanos y a una parte de él con la Paloma que lo había dejado, un sentimiento de ira no tardó en reemplazar en él a la tristeza, creciendo luego cada vez más; haciendo que quisiera vengarse de cada Perro, Gato y Paloma por todo lo que había sufrido.**


	11. Festejando con helados

**Lunes**

**Otra vez el colegio para Penny… Otra vez las obligaciones para la madre. Y por fin, ¡Las largas horas en que todos podían hacer sus actividades favoritas!  
><strong>**Mittens y el Perro no perdieron tiempo en ir a dar otro paseo juntos, sin saber aún lo ocurrido entre Nancy y el Hamster. Rhino en realidad pensaba decirles todo a sus amigos en algún momento del día.  
><strong>**Ella y el Hamster jugaron un rato a las escondidas en el jardín; el premio era por supuesto un beso en la boca para quien encontrara al que se había escondido. Por eso, sin dudas, la mayor parte de las veces apenas si se ocultaban tras una o dos plantas, pero así se divirtieron mucho, y cuando eligieron empezar con otra cosa…  
><strong>**"¡Tenemos que jugar a esto todos los días, mi ángel con manchitas!"  
><strong>**"Sí, vamos a hacerlo, mi gordito de peluche…"  
><strong>**"¿Miramos algo adentro, ahora, o subimos al árbol para ver el paisaje?"  
><strong>**"Quedémonos en una rama, mejor".  
><strong>**Él la besó otra vez. -"Aunque quisieras llevarme al Valle de la Muerte, mi amada Nancy, yo lo aceptaría".  
><strong>**Y subieron al Avellano que había al fondo del jardín.**

**(12:25): La Gata y Bolt regresaron de su largo paseo y fueron a conversar un poco con Rhino. Edward y Nancy estaban respectivamente en el jardín y durmiendo en el sofá.  
><strong>**"Toma, Rhino, te trajimos unas palomitas de maíz…"  
><strong>**"Gracias, Mittens. Ehm… Ahora que dijiste 'palomitas', tengo una noticia para ustedes, amigos: ¡Encontré a mi alma gemela!"  
><strong>**"¡Uaaaaaau! -se sorprendió el Perro. -¿Y dónde está ahora, ella?"  
><strong>**"En el sofá durmiendo, me parece. Voy a ver si quiere venir, esperen aquí".  
><strong>**"Nancy, corazoncito con alas… Quiero presentarte formalmente ante mis amigos".  
><strong>**Ella bajó del sofá y caminó con el Hamster hacia el cuarto donde él había dejado a la Gata y al Perro.  
><strong>**"¿Ella? ¡Rhino, esto es fabuloso! -se alegró la Gata. -El amor de tu vida fue directo hacia ti, finalmente".  
><strong>**"Sí, tenías razón, Mittens". -Sonrió aún más, el Hamster.  
><strong>**"Espera un momento, Rhino -se rascó Bolt la cabeza. -¿Nancy y Edward no estaban juntos?"  
><strong>**"Sí, Bolt… Pero ella me aclaró todo ayer. ¡Ellos son hermanos!"  
><strong>**"¡Yupiiiii! ¡Esto hay que festejarlo! -se alegró el Perro igualmente. -¿Tomamos más tarde un helado en el Parque? …Yo invito".  
><strong>**Los otros aceptaron, y de camino hacia allá hablaron de cosas diversas.  
><strong>**"¿Saben, chicos? -preguntó Mittens. -Yo no estaba completamente segura, pero algo en mi intuición femenina me decía que ellos no eran una pareja. Además, nunca se decían cosas cariñosas como las que usamos mi Bolt y yo".  
><strong>**Rhino se dio entonces un golpecito en la frente.  
><strong>**"Uuyyy… Y por supuesto había que contar a esos hijos, que mi Palomita no estaba yendo a cuidar".  
><strong>**"Muy cierto, gordito. Esperaba que te dieras cuenta antes, pero ya no importa. Estás caminando junto a mí, haciéndome feliz con eso cada segundo".**

**En el Parque…  
><strong>**"Espérame aquí, Palomita mía, y traigo nuestro helado; no creo que puedas sostenerlo **y caminar al mismo tiempo**.  
><strong>**"Te espero aquí, pancito de canela. Trata de que sea de cereza".  
><strong>**Y él se lo consiguió, unos doce minutos después.  
><strong>**"Para ti, Palomita de oro". -Se lo desenvolvió sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.  
><strong>**Poco después, Mittens y Bolt compartieron el helado de kiwi y ananá, mientras Nancy y el Hamster disfrutaron a medias el suyo, de cereza y durazno.  
><strong>**Al regresar del Parque, unas horas más tarde, luego de cenar más rápido que lo acostumbrado, la dos felices parejas se retiraron a un lugarcito para dormir; no verían televisión, esta noche.****  
><strong>


	12. Te protegeré

**Martes**

**Al ver que Nancy y el Hamster habían comenzado su vida juntos, Edward se despidió de su hermana y fue a vivir a una casa no muy lejana. Ella lo comprendió; si bien le daba tristeza verlo irse, él también necesitaba hacer su vida.  
><strong>**Luego de que los cuatro amigos hubieron desayunado, la Gata y su alma gemela fueron a hacer su acostumbrado paseo, aunque ese día estuviera algo nublado.**

**(11:29 AM): En el living, la Paloma blanca con manchitas negras y el Hamster miraban muy juntitos un poco de televisión.  
><strong>**"Sí, -dijo ella. -Es un Perro increíble. Pero tú eres para mí el mejor, gordito mío…"  
><strong>**Dejaron de mirar la pantalla y se dieron un largo beso; luego vinieron otros, mientras se abrazaban.  
><strong>**"Te amo, Rhino… Tanto como ni yo misma puedo creerlo".  
><strong>**"Y yo a ti, Nancy, corazoncito con alas".  
><strong>**Intercambiaron todavía más mimos; luego ella preguntó…  
><strong>**"Mi gordito de peluche, ¿Pensaste alguna vez en… Ser padre?" -Dijo las últimas palabras casi con temor.  
><strong>**"No, Palomita mía… Pues antes de conocerte no tuve nadie a quien amar".  
><strong>**"Entonces… Si un día consideras que estás listo, yo… Me encantaría ser la madre de tus hijos".  
><strong>**"¡Mi pequeño tesoro! ¡Contigo a mi lado, puedo estar listo hasta para saltar en paracaídas sobre el océano!"**

**(14:27): Mittens y Bolt entraron por la puertita especial para ellos. Nancy y su gran amigo -según opinaban Penny y la madre- parecían querer entrar el uno en el otro, de tan abrazados que dormían en el sofá. Así los encontraron la Gata y el Perro. Y cuando pudieron despertarlos….  
><strong>**"Buenas tardes, Nancy, Rhino… Por lo visto lo pasaron bien".  
><strong>**"Muy bien, Bolt… Quiero decir... ¡Perfectamente bien!"  
><strong>**Levantó los bracitos y agregó, con una gran sonrisa: "¡Increíblemente bien!"  
><strong>**"Espera un momento -habló ahora Mittens. -No me digas que ustedes dos ya…"  
><strong>**"Sí, si es lo que te imaginas".  
><strong>**"¡Felicidades, Rhino, vas a ser padre pronto! …Perdón, felicitaciones también a ti, Nancy".  
><strong>**"Y junto al único amor de mi vida. Pero Mittens, ahora les toca a ustedes, ¿no?"  
><strong>**La Gata y Bolt se tomaron de la mano. "Es cierto, debemos considerar eso uno de estos días".  
><strong>**"Sí… No tardaremos mucho más en ser padres, Rhino. Y en cuanto hayamos tomado la decisión, les avisaremos". -Agregó el Perro.  
><strong>**El resto del día transcurrió sereno pero feliz, para los cuatro enamorados.**

**-Una semana después, noche lluviosa-.  
><strong>**"Como te dije hoy en el Parque, Mitty, hicimos bien en seguir ese consejo del Hamster".  
><strong>**"Lo sé, Bolty. Ahora sólo espero que nunca vuelva a pasar algo semejante, arruinando nuestro amor".  
><strong>**"No pasará, Gatita hermosa, te lo prometo. Aunque alguien más intente quitarme de tu vida, y alguna parte de mí sea débil, no aceptaré sus pretensiones".  
><strong>**"Así quiero que sea, porque ya lo sabes, Bolt; ya sabes a quién amo realmente. ¿Vas a cerrar tu corazón a todas las voces que puedan llevarte lejos de mí?"  
><strong>**"Sí, lo haré, princesita… Ignoraré, tal como lo hice anteayer, las palabras de quienes sólo me aman por cómo soy en la televisión".  
><strong>**"Me parece bien… No debemos dejar que nadie consiga enfurecernos uno contra el otro".  
><strong>**"De eso no te preocupes; estaré protegiendo siempre ese pequeño territorio entre nosotros".  
><strong>**Mittens lo abrazó como en esa mañana en que aún no había podido hacerle ver cuánto lo amaba.  
><strong>**"Yo también soy tu territorio, Bolt… No debes perderme. Yo no quiero que hagas eso".  
><strong>**El Perro la rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente, o tal vez tan triste como la veía a ella.  
><strong>**"Entonces, Mittens, te protegeré; no habrá debilidad que me impida hacerlo, desde ahora".  
><strong>**Ella lo miró a los ojos.  
><strong>**"Gracias, mi amado Bolt. Lo necesitaba tanto…"  
><strong>**"Estaremos bien, ¿no, mi dulce Mittens?"  
><strong>**"Ahora creo que sí, mi amor. ¿Hacemos lo que estuvimos pensando?"  
><strong>**Él besó sus labios por un largo rato, antes de responder; ella aceptó que él tardara en contestar. Luego…  
><strong>**"Me parece el mejor momento, mi dulce princesita… Tal como te dije la otra vez, estar así va a ser maravilloso".  
><strong>**"Gracias a ti, mi amado Bolt". -Caminó lentamente hasta echarse de costado bajo una ventana y poco después el Perro fue hacia ella, recostándose junto a la Gata mientras la Luna parecía estar pasando para espiarlos. Entonces, durante casi una hora, cada uno pudo disfrutar del amor que el otro podía y ansiaba brindarle.**

**"Mi rato con Mittens -recordaría Bolt los días siguientes-, fue algo hermoso, tierno y lleno de... pasión, debo decir, a la vez. Yo le lamía entre el cuello y el vientre al empezar nuestro encuentro tan esperado; Mittens respondía con sus brazos en mi cuello. Después de eso creo que nos besamos estando ambos de costado sobre el piso, pero sin tener frío ninguno de los dos. Ella entonces me dijo algo que sin ser otro "Te amo", me dio a entender que nunca me cambiaría por otro Perro, pues yo era su verdadero y -si fuera posible- eterno amor. Yo le respondí que aunque estuviera a mil kilómetros de casa la sentiría tal como estaba en esos instantes, con su pecho junto al mío. Mittens comenzó a lamer mis labios y luego yo hice lo mismo hasta que ella se incorporó lentamente diciendo que ya estaba lista para quedar embarazada. Sólo por mí, y para siempre únicamente por mí... Para hacerme, tal vez, el Perro más feliz de la Tierra".**

**Pronto habrá un capítulo sorpresa relacionado con Stan; y apenas pueda, algo más sobre Bolt y Mittens llamado "Una extraña relación".**


	13. Una casa superpoblada

**Unas dos semanas después...**

**"¡Mira, gordito mío, son hermosos!" -Le dijo Nancy a Rhino, refiriéndose a los tres pequeños Hamsters que acababa de tener.  
><strong>**"Creo… Creo que tienen algo tuyo, dulce Palomita mía". -Respondió Rhino, tan emocionado como ella.  
><strong>**"No, peluchón, míralos bien. Sólo se parecen a ti. Y eso ya es maravilloso".  
><strong>**"¡Mamá! -gritó Penny al ver lo que pasaba allí. -¡Ven, mamá, nuestra Paloma tuvo Hamstercitos!"  
><strong>**"¿Cómo crees eso, Penny?, me extraña… El Hamster debe haberlos traído de algún lado. Yo ya sabía que un día esta casa iba a estar superpoblada…" -Añadió.  
><strong>**"Pero es cierto, son de ella. Tienes que venir a verlos… Ah, me parece que ahora también la Gata está embarazada".  
><strong>**"Ay no, por favor… En vez de lo que dije, tendremos un refugio para animales".  
><strong>**"¿Y por qué no? -se ilusionó Penny. -O tal vez… ¡Sí! ¡Una agencia de animales actores!"  
><strong>**"No sueñes demasiado, hija, pues todavía no hay nada de eso".  
><strong>**"Está bien, mamá. Pero yo sigo estando segura de que la Paloma tuvo Hamstercitos".  
><strong>**"Como quieras, Penny…"**

**Unas horas después, mientras la niña se encargaba de alimentar a los bebés con un gotero, Mittens y Bolt les transmitían la noticia a sus dos amigos: también iban a ser padres.  
><strong>**"Comenzamos a ser futuros padres la semana pasada". -Aclaró Bolt. Los cuatro festejaron entonces en el jardín.  
><strong>**"¿Y qué nombres eligieron para sus hijos?" -Preguntó el Perro blanco.  
><strong>**"La primera en nacer se llama Lucy; la segunda Jennifer, y el menor… Con tu permiso, por supuesto, será toda su vida el 'Pequeño Bolt'".  
><strong>**"Me siento ya muy honrado por eso, Rhino".  
><strong>**"No, el agradecido debo ser yo: si no te hubiera encontrado allá, en Ohio, hoy no estaría con mi hermosa Palomita".  
><strong>**"Bueno, por lo menos déjanos, a Mitty y a mí, ser tía y tío de los hijos que tuvieron".  
><strong>**"Eso ya está arreglado, Súper-Perro".  
><strong>**"Gracias de nuevo entonces, amigo -sonrió el Perro. Luego adoptó otra expresión, como si algo hubiera aparecido en su mente. -Estoy pensando una cosa, por algo que dijiste. No estoy seguro de ser la verdadera causa de que estés hoy junto a Nancy".  
><strong>**"¿Pero cómo, Bolt? ¡Si estuviste en el momento justo, cerca de la casa rodante, para que yo te viera y quisiera seguirte desde allá!"  
><strong>**"Sí, así viniste con mi amada esposa hasta aquí; pero después pasaron otras cosas".  
><strong>**"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Se me escapó algo y tú lo sabes?"  
><strong>**"No, es sólo una suposición mía relacionada con alguien, pero puede ser cierta".  
><strong>**"Hablas de Edward, tiene que ser él, ¿No? ¿De cuando me obligó a esperar a Nancy?"  
><strong>**Pero entonces ella y Rhino, que estaban uno junto al otro, se miraron durante varios segundos.  
><strong>**"Oh, cielos… -habló ella cuando la verdad casi la golpeó por dentro. -¡Gordito mío, se refiere a Stan!"  
><strong>**"Oh, no, Bolt… Si resulta que estoy con mi Palomita por haberla rescatado de Stan, ¿Cómo voy a hacer para decirle 'Gracias, Gato'?"  
><strong>**"Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está ahora…" -Dijo Nancy, con tristeza.  
><strong>**"Pero lo llevaron a un Centro de Adopciones en Los Ángeles, ¿No?"  
><strong>**"Sí, princesita -recordó Bolt. -Era una camioneta de esta ciudad".  
><strong>**"Entonces, chicos… Pueden dejarme todo a mí. Rhino, no tendrás que estar frente al Gato".  
><strong>**"¡Pero debería hacerlo, Mittens! …Por mi honor, ¿No, Bolt?"  
><strong>**Se pusieron entonces a deliberar, y finalmente lograron organizarse, considerando que todos querían ir.**

**Media hora después…  
><strong>**"No, no era en este… -dijo la Gata, tras salir por una ventana del CDA más cercano al Centro Comercial. -Quedan dos, pero uno está a cinco calles de  
>aquí, y el otro mucho más allá del Parque".<br>****"Vamos primero al que está más cerca, si la idea es seguir buscándolo todos juntos" -Resolvió Bolt; todos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
><strong>**"Sí… Y ojalá Stan esté allí… Así podemos volver a casa más pronto, con el corazón en paz por nuestra buena acción".  
><strong>**"Rhino, a veces me sorprendes…" -Comentó la Gata; y no parecía sarcástica.  
><strong>**En el segundo CDA, Mittens y el Hamster buscaron a Stan por treinta minutos aproximadamente, siendo los únicos que podían entrar sin temor a ser capturados.  
><strong>**Pero allí sí tuvieron suerte, porque en la decimoséptima jaula del sector Felinos, el Hamster vio durmiendo a Stan. Se detuvo y le hizo a Mittens una señal.  
><strong>**"Está aquí -susurró. -Mira si puedes hablar con él tú primero. Yo voy a buscar a mi ángel y a Bolt".  
><strong>**Menos de diez minutos después, los cuatro miraban al Gato, quien seguía durmiendo.  
><strong>**"¿Piensan que deberíamos despertarlo?" -Preguntó Nancy, en un murmullo.  
><strong>**"Tal vez sea mejor si lo dejamos".  
><strong>**"Pero Bolt… ¿Entonces cómo vamos a agradecerle?"  
><strong>**"Ssssshhhhh, Rhino… No tan fuerte. Se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Quién de ustedes puede escribir mejor?"  
><strong>**"Yo…" -Respondieron simultáneamente la Gata y Rhino.  
><strong>**"Bueno, esperen aquí un momento…" -Fue a buscar un papel y una lapicera.  
><strong>**"Toma, princesita… Disculpa, Rhino, otro día te tocará hacerlo. Bueno, ¿Por dónde empezamos? …Oh, oh…" -El Gato se movió en sueños, como si fuera a despertarse.  
><strong>**Se alejaron en silencio, tan rápido como pudieron, hasta llegar a una oficina.  
><strong>**Donde el Hamster enseguida pudo ver…  
><strong>**"¡Una computadora! ¡Y con las ganas que tengo de jugar!"  
><strong>**"Pero ahora no, peluchón…" -Lo tomó de la oreja Nancy, llevándolo de vuelta con Mittens y con Bolt.  
><strong>**"Ay… Bueno, hago caso sólo porque eres tú quien me lo dice, corazoncito con alas".  
><strong>**"Bien, como decía. ¿Por dónde empezamos?"  
><strong>**"Por este lado de la hoja, mejor…" -Respondió Rhino.  
><strong>**"¡Oh, gracias! Nunca se nos habría ocurrido eso". -Esta frase fue de Mittens, por supuesto. -¿Ahora podrías darnos una idea sobre qué escribirle a Stan?"  
><strong>**"Descuida, Mitty, ya se me ocurrió algo: 'Desventurado Stan: aunque por causa nuestra estés en esta jaula, lo cierto es que al menos dos de nosotros te debemos una -hizo una pausa para dejar que la Gata siguiera escribiendo. -…Por lo tanto, vinimos a dejarte un pequeño mensaje… (nueva pausa) …en compensación por tu encierro: Nunca pierdas las esperanzas, Stan… (otra pausa) …de conseguir lo que deseas".  
><strong>**Y los cuatro dejaron una firma, o la inventaron con sus respectivas huellas, antes de dejar el papel escrito junto a Stan y salir del CDA para volver a su hogar**

**-Ahora, casi un mes más tarde-**

**(3:40 AM): Mittens, Bolt, Nancy y Rhino estaban en el living, intentando no hacer demasiado alboroto. El Perro trataba de mantener la calma en su interior; Rhino corría llevando y trayendo cosas; la Paloma hacía lo posible por ayudar a los demás y tranquilizar a sus tres Hamstercitos, quienes ya habían comenzado a hablar. La Gata, por último, apenas si podía moverse, en la alfombra donde se había recostado… Los hijos de ella y Bolt estaban por nacer.  
><strong>**"Bolt, creo que ya empiezan a venir". -El Perro no podía quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un momento, pero tampoco sabía qué decir.  
><strong>**Vio a Mittens lanzar un quejido y se echó a espaldas de ella, abrazándola cuanto podía. Quería darle todas sus fuerzas, aliviar sus dolores, brindarle calor, hacer que se sintiera bien… Todo a la vez. Pero Mittens volvió a quejarse, y ahora Nancy la miraba junto a Rhino, esperando también poder hacer algo; rogaba además que no se despertaran Penny y la madre, pues sentía que a pesar de todo era mejor así.  
><strong>**"No se preocupen… Mi amado Bolt, amigos, esto nos pasa a todas las madres, Voy a estar bien".  
><strong>**Mittens tomó aire un momento y cerró los ojos para no pensar en el dolor… Una hora con diez minutos después, tres cachorritos blancos y temblorosos hacían lo posible por permanecer junto a la Gata.**

**-Día siguiente, muy temprano…-  
><strong>**"¡Mamá, ven pronto! ¡La Gata tuvo tres Perritos!"  
><strong>**"Ay, Penny… -dijo la madre, soñolienta, desde su cuarto. -¿Otra vez con esas ideas? Primero, una Paloma tuvo bebés Hamsters, y ahora una Gata pudo tener Perritos. ¿Acaso las películas en que trabajas te hacen imaginar cosas raras? (la niña se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio). -Seguro que después de tener sus Gatitos, los perdió y ahora alivia su dolor con unos cachorritos adoptados. Todas las Gatas lo hacen".  
><strong>**"Pero esta vez no, mamá… Los Perritos son sus hijos. Y en realidad, la madre de los Hamsters es nuestra Paloma".  
><strong>**"Mira, Penny, -se acercó a ella la madre, ahora de muy mal humor. -Si quieres creerte todo eso no me importa demasiado; pero si además insistes en querer convencerme, tu carrera como actriz sufrirá pronto algunas modificaciones drásticas".  
><strong>**"Pero…"  
><strong>**"¡PENNY!"  
><strong>**"Está bien, mamá…" -Se rindió ella, bajando la mirada.**

**Dos horas después, sin humanos en la casa yendo y viniendo, la Gata estaba acostada junto a Bolt; el Hamster y su esposa los miraban desde el sofá, sonriendo felices.  
><strong>**Los tres pequeños Hamsters correteaban juntos por ahí cerca, y los Perritos se desayunaban con lo que Mittens les brindaba.  
><strong>**Ella se los presentó, entretanto, a Nancy y a Rhino.  
><strong>**"El mayor, que está a la izquierda, se llama Gino; la del medio es Dusky, y la última en nacer se llama Snowy".  
><strong>**El Perro se acurrucó aún más a su esposa.  
><strong>**"Siempre me pareciste hermosa, Mittens, pero ahora tú y ellos son como un sueño. Ellos… Nuestros hijos".  
><strong>**"Sí, mi amado Bolt… Y hasta ayer teníamos toda esa felicidad dentro de mí; ahora la tenemos junto a nosotros".  
><strong>**Era casi imposible para la Gata estar más feliz. Sin embargo, aún podía hacer otra cosa, con el consentimiento de su esposo y el de los otros dos cónyuges.  
><strong>**"¡Lucy, Jennifer! ¡Pequeño Bolt! ¿Acaso no tienen hambre?"  
>…Y así, ella pudo colmar otras tres boquitas, haciendo esto todas las mañanas.<br>****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nancy y sus Hamstercitos... Sólo es por la fuerza de la Naturaleza. Y como Mittens tuvo los suyos gracias a Bolt, yo decidí que ellos tambien podían formar su familia.<strong>


	14. Como una madre

**Si queremos saber qué sucedió finalmente con el Gato rayado Stan, debemos alterar el paso normal del tiempo y saltar un poco más de cinco años; pues terminó pasando casi seis, en el CDA. En todo ese tiempo había dejado muy atrás sus odios. Su enorme dolor estaba cada vez más al fondo de su ser; la esperanza de la cual le hablaba un pequeño papel cada vez más amarillento, con cuatro huellas como firmas (Paloma, Perro, Gato y Hamster), a esa altura ya casi igual de extinta, cuando cierta mañana abrieron su jaula y lo llevaron en un Porta-Gatos a un hogar. No obstante, la vida para él hace mucho tiempo que se había vuelto gris: comer, pensar y dormir, lo único que podía hacer.  
><strong>**  
>En el nuevo hogar… No; el único que había tenido en toda su vida, se quedaba por lo tanto en el jardín, casi inmóvil, volviendo a su casa únicamente para comer o dormir.<br>****Durante sus largos ratos allí afuera, más de una vez recordaba a cierta Paloma y preguntaba triste, en un largo maullido "¿Por qué tuviste que desaparecer así, Grace…?"  
><strong>**Atrayendo entonces la atención de…**

**Martes**

**(18:25): Al cuarto día de su llegada -y su permanencia tan prolongada en el jardín-, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
><strong>"**Llevas mucho tiempo mirando hacia abajo, Gato… ¿Es una meditación?" -Aunque esta pregunta sonaba algo sarcástica, Stan comprendió que no lo era apenas levantó la vista.  
><strong>**Pero no vio a quien le había hablado; su inesperada visita se mantenía escondida en el follaje de un Almendro.  
><strong>**"¿Quién…? ¿Dónde estás? …No puedo verte, desde aquí".  
><strong>**"Perdón, pero… Tengo miedo, ahora. Aunque te vi en ese lugar los últimos tres días, sigo teniendo miedo de lo que podrías hacerme".  
><strong>**"¿Cómo que estuviste mirándome? ¿Quién eres?"  
>"Yo… Bueno, fue por algo que dijiste varias veces. En cuanto a verme… Debo volver a pedirte perdón, pues no me gustaría que me atacaras al verme, aunque... Creo que estás muy triste, Gato. ¿Me equivoco?"<br>****Stan se sintió repentinamente atravesado por una muy pequeña, pero intensa, onda de emoción. ¿Alguien estaba interesado en él?  
><strong>**"Sí… -admitió. -A pesar de haber sido adoptado. Pero el motivo… El… Mot… -Estaba a punto de llorar y esa sensación le llenó la garganta. -Fue hace tantos años… Y si vuelvo a acordarme de todo -el dolor casi le impedía hablar. -tal vez sea muy malo".  
><strong>**"¿Muy malo? No entiendo…"  
><strong>**"¡NO QUIERO HABLAR! …Perdón, tú no sabes, cierto. Pero tal vez pasaría eso, si te lo contara. Te atacaría sin piedad".  
><strong>**"¿Y si bajara ahora, me lo contarías?" -La voz sonaba temblorosa, pero resuelta.  
><strong>**"No estoy seguro, no podría controlarme, seguramente".  
><strong>**"Entonces me quedaré aquí y tú me dirás toda tu historia. ¿Te parece bien así?"  
><strong>**El Gato permaneció uno o dos minutos pensando. En el CDA no había querido hablar mucho de nada; y había vivido casi cinco años sin decir por cuánto había pasado; sólo conservándolo interiormente, buscando enterrar tanto dolor antes que éste lo hiciera con él.  
><strong>**"Estás ahí, todavía, ¿no?"  
><strong>**"Sí, si aún quieres contarme todo. Yo después tal vez pueda darte algún consejo".  
><strong>**El Gato se quedó mirando unas flores que tenía delante.  
><strong>**"Bueno, yo soy Stan…"**

**Siguió contando todo durante casi una hora y media. La madre; sus hermanos; Grace; los años encerrado allí; la carta misteriosa… Cuando terminó, la invisible presencia tardó cierto tiempo en volver a hablar. Pero era porque había estado llorando los últimos treinta y cinco minutos.  
><strong>**"Realmente no lo sabía, Stan… No sabía que podían pasarte tantas cosas sólo a ti. -Se secó las lágrimas que aún buscaban salir. -Quiero hacerte una o dos preguntas más, ¿Puedo?"  
><strong>**"Sí, hazlas". -Respondió él, por algún motivo, bastante mejor.  
><strong>**"¿Cuántos años tenías, dijiste?"  
><strong>**"Unos diez, ¿Por qué?"  
><strong>**"Enseguida lo sabrás. ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos hasta que yo te diga?"  
><strong>**"¿Eh? …Qué pregunta más rara. Bueno, los cerraré…"  
><strong>**Y hablando, todavía, la misteriosa presencia comenzó a bajar del árbol. "Hace unos días, desde este mismo Almendro, creo, vi por primera vez a un Gato en el que llamaba 'mi jardín'. Ese Gato, según pensé entonces, podía representar problemas para mi familia, o para mí misma, pero luego noté su gran tristeza… Tu tristeza. Entonces comencé a observarte un poco más y, aparte de confirmar lo que había pensado, en un momento te oí decir '¿Por qué te fuiste, Grace?', o algo así. Eso finalmente me hizo venir a observarte los últimos tres días, aunque sin poder oírte decir nada más. Por eso quise que me contaras todo, Stan".  
><strong>**Se quedó sentada unos minutos al pie del Almendro.  
><strong>**"Yo… Creo haber oído hablar de ella alguna vez. -él se estremeció, incluso manteniendo los ojos cerrados. -Cierto Gato que conocí contó algo sobre una Grace que hace unos tres o cuatro años se fue a vivir al sur de Los Ángeles… Tal vez sea la Paloma a quien quisiste amar. Pero no quiero entristecerte más, con mis simples suposiciones". -Comenzó a caminar hacia el Gato, quien ahora apenas si podía cumplir con lo que ella le había pedido, de no abrir los ojos. Temblaba visiblemente y apretaba los párpados casi enrojecidos como para no llorar.  
><strong>**"Ella pensó que no iban a ser felices juntos aunque se amaran. -llegó justo frente a él con estas últimas palabras. -Ahora bien… Tú tienes diez años, pero yo tampoco soy joven; pues tengo el equivalente de ocho años gatunos. Por lo cual, a esta edad, no puedo darte mucho excepto mi continua compañía; como un hombro en donde apoyar tu cabeza. Y por cierto -ya es hora de que lo sepas-, yo también me llamo Grace".**

**Y el Gato ya no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.  
><strong>**Pero no era una Paloma; tampoco una Gata, o Perra. Stan vio sus pequeñas orejas casi triangulares, su cabeza ovalada, las rayas en casi todo su cuerpo y, por último, su cola gruesa y curvada en la punta.  
><strong>**"Aún no te había dicho que los abrieras, Stan…" -Sonrió la Ardilla, levemente.  
><strong>**"Perdón. No puedo… Creerlo. Nunca lo habría adivinado. Y te llamas como ella… Mi amor perdido…"  
><strong>**"Hasta a mí me duele eso… Pero ahora me viste y sólo te queda decidir si aceptas o no, mi simple compañía".  
><strong>**"Creo que… Grace…" -Otra vez no pudo continuar. Ese nombre le hacía pensar en alguien a quien nunca más encontraría a no ser en sueños; y sin que pudiera evitarlo, todo el dolor acumulado durante años estalló nuevamente en su interior. Sólo que esta vez, tenía un consuelo seguro.  
><strong>**Se arrojó en brazos de ella y así se quedó llorando casi hasta la noche, mientras la Ardilla le acariciaba cada tanto la cabeza, tiernamente; como una madre.****  
><strong>


	15. Epílogo

**Ya podemos regresar al curso normal de los acontecimientos; a la vida en esa casa tal como era luego de que Mittens tuviera a los tres Perritos.  
><strong>**Para empezar, Edward volvió cierto día a casa de Bolt, siendo además aceptado allí.  
><strong>**Contó que casi se mudaba a los Everglades, pero al enterarse respecto de los Aligatores prefirió permanecer en Los Ángeles. Felicitó a los ya felices padres (los de cada familia) y unas pocas semanas después sorprendió a todos presentando a su propia alma gemela, Charlotte.  
><strong>**Rhino y su esposa tuvieron otros dos hijos (Canela y Cappucino), dejando la casa aún más superpoblada.  
><strong>**En Noviembre de ese mismo año, toda... Toda la familia formada hasta ese momento pudo pasar tres semanas en la Florida, teniendo también la oportunidad de conocer y disfrutar ese gran Parque de ensueño.  
><strong>**Ya se sabe cuál fue el destino del Gato rayado; sólo queda por decir, entonces, que -excepto esposa y familia-, Stan lo tuvo todo en una Ardilla de nombre Grace. Y al parecer, ambos murieron exactamente al mismo tiempo, siendo enterrados en actitud de abrazarse por los que pudieron verlos pasar juntos días enteros.  
><strong>**Mittens y el Perro tuvieron al volver de ese viaje tres hijas (Queen, Moon y Star), convirtiendo la casa en un mundo feliz; bueno, para cierta madre tal vez no lo fuera tanto.**

**Dos meses después, la Gata fue aceptada en algunas escenas de riesgo, protagonizadas junto a su amado Bolt.  
><strong>**Pero principalmente, estando Penny con la madre, el Hamster y Nancy con sus cinco hijos, Mittens y el Perro con sus seis cachorritos, y Edward junto a Charlotte (tendrían pronto tres hijos, por su parte), la casa hasta hacía poco tan solitaria terminó siendo para todos un hogar…**

**Un hogar muy familiar.**


End file.
